


I'm home when I'm with you

by FayZery



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Puzzleshipping, Threesome - M/M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yuugi Has Anxiety, flareshipping, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayZery/pseuds/FayZery
Summary: After dating for almost 2 years, Yugi moves away to go to college. Atem takes this well, but Seto becomes very distant.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I'm home when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's so short. This piece will hopefully tie into another project I'm currently working on. But I was inspired tonight and wrote this in one sitting for my friend Emmett. It'll get happier soon.

The unspoken but official plan was for Seto and Atem to help Yugi move into his dorm. But something came up. Seto said it was an important meeting that got rescheduled suddenly. 

“Look, I can see if Mokuba is available to help but I can’t get out of this meeting, it’s already been rescheduled and I can’t blow off our investors again.” Seto argued with his hand supporting his temples. 

He was slouched over himself in an armchair in the living room, his phone innocently laying on the coffee table to his side, as if it hadn’t just confirmed these plans. It was late at night, too late to be doing anything else but waiting up for his boyfriend who he almost thought wouldn’t be coming home from the office tonight. He’s done that before, more frequently than Yugi thought was healthy. Atem had gone to bed with a kiss on Yugi’s forehead close to two hours ago, he had to work the morning shift, so it was understandable. 

Yugi watched Seto from his perch on the couch, the blanket he was nervously wrapping around his hands now lay limp in his lap. He shouldn’t be surprised about this. 

“Yugi?” Seto called. Yugi snapped his attention back to Seto, he hadn’t realized that he was staring at his hands for too long. Seto’s eyes were so blue and so bright and so sharp when they met Yugi’s.  
Suddenly he had butterflied in his stomach and his hands were sweaty. Seto was waiting for a response. 

Yugi averted his gaze and swallowed, his hands once again twisting into the blanket. 

“It’ll be okay, Seto. I understand,” Yugi started softly, “It would be great if Mokuba was around to help us.” He shot a small smile at Seto. Seto smirked back at him and he finally pulled his hand away from his face, seemingly more relaxed now.

“Great, I’ll text him to let him know,” Seto confirmed as he stood from the chair and stretched, “We should get to bed, I’m sure Atem has missed me.” He had a smile on his face as he outstretched a hand to Yugi on the couch. 

Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled himself up onto his tiptoes and into Setos arms. He could feel the laughter in Setos chest when he tried to pull himself higher so he could reach his boyfriend’s face. Seto tightened his hold on Yugi’s waist and lifted him slightly so he could give him a quick kiss. 

Yugi giggled as he was released onto the ground. Seto gave his waist one last squeeze before he let go and used one hand to nudge him in the direction of the stairs. 

“Go ahead, I’ll follow in a minute.” 

The last thing Yugi saw before he turned the corner was Seto picking up his phone and beginning to type. Distantly, Yugi wondered how much work Seto must get done in one day, probably more than Yugi does in his whole life. He’s always pushing himself so hard to get so much done. 

Yugi opened the bedroom door slowly and tiptoed over in the dark. He carefully lifted the blankets and scooted over to the lump that had already taken up residence under the warm covers. Yugi slid his body into place in the spaces in between Atem’s. In response, Atem only groaned something that almost sounded like “Aibou” before settling his arm over Yugi’s back and tucking Yugi’s head under his chin.

He had drifted off into a light sleep by the time he heard the bedroom door click again and soft padded footsteps approaching the bed. Yugi felt his familiar weight on the mattress, before he had even begun to crawl up to the pair, Yugi pulled the covers up to let him in. A long arm was draped over their bodies and the blanket re secured around all three of them. 

1 month later

Yugi stared at the phone in his lap. Thumbing over the ridges on his phone case that framed the screen. The screen itself displayed the contact: Seto Kaiba <3 <3\. His thumb flicked over his icon, which was a picture taken at a tournament a few years back, when Seto was battling Atem while Yugi was watching from the side. He managed to get a pretty clear photo of a smile that Seto gave Atem after he managed to summon an Odd Eyes dragon. 

Yugi was reminded of a conversation he had with Atem a long time ago, when Atem said that Seto was hard to get a hold of when he got stuck in his work. Yugi had, at the time, said that Seto always answers when he calls. 

He clutched his phone tighter and jammed his thumb onto the call button, biting his lip as it rang. 

If he was asked now his answer would be different. 

The call kept ringing. 

He wondered if Seto would pick up this time. 

It rang again. 

He missed the sound of his voice.

It rang. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Hello, you’ve reached the personal voicemail of Kaiba-”

Yugi ended the call and set his phone beside him on his dorm bed. It was cramped in here, but manageable. Yugi was fairly small so he didn’t take up a lot of space. He curled his knees up to his chin and pulled a nearby throw blanket over his shoulders. His roommate was rarely in the room when Yugi was, in fact Yugi was pretty sure that his roommate, Jin, lived somewhere else half the time. Normally he wouldn’t mind what Jin did but the empty bed across the hall only served to taunt him more in this moment. Suddenly, and rather powerfully... Yugi felt alone.

He flopped sideways on the bed and reached through his blankets for his phone, pulling it into his blanket burrito with him. His Dark Magician lock screen confirmed that it was only quarter til 10, and Seto and Atem rarely went to sleep before 11. He opened his phone to his call history. The incomplete call to Seto at the top of the list. Yesterday a call to Atem that lasted 34 minutes. An incomplete call to Seto on Monday. An incomplete call to Seto on Sunday. A call to Atem on Saturday that lasted an hour and 27 minutes.

He stopped scrolling and locked his phone again. He reached out to his wall to blinded unplug his light, casting the room in darkness like releasing a breath of held air. He’s been dating Atem and Seto for nearly two years now, and before he came to college they would all fall asleep tangled across each other in Seto’s big bed every night. Yugi curled into himself in his twin sized dorm room bed, pulling his duvet tighter around his body until no part of him was untouched. The lights from his window were not reaching him beneath his blanket, and no voice on the other end of the phone was reaching towards him. Yugi was alone.


End file.
